1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to private branch exchange systems, and more particularly to such systems that map and display the structure of private branch exchange systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Private branch exchange systems are ubiquitous in office spaces, buildings, and corporations. These systems are often managed by a hosted PBX system. However, hosted PBX systems offer no visual aid for user to understand the structure of the private branch exchange. Rather, understanding the layout of a private branch exchange may be a difficult and tedious task. As a result, managing a private branch exchange in an office building is complex and time-consuming. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide a user with a simple visual representation of a private branch exchange, so the user can quickly understand the structure of a private branch exchange and easily make any necessary changes.